Jalousie
by HappyUmbrellla
Summary: Une soirée au Pandémonium...
1. Jalousie selon Alec

OS : Jalousie :

Pandémonium. Samedi matin. 1h20.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood enrageait. De un, il n'aimait pas aller au Pandémonium. Il y allait pour faire plaisir à son petit-ami Magnus Bane. De deux, il n'aimait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, ce que Magnus faisait à l'heure actuelle :

-Détends-toi Alec. Il ne fait que danser, le rassura Jace en voyant l'état d'énervement de son parabataï.

-Ce n'est pas de la danse, c'est de la provocation.

Le sorcier se déhanchait allégrement sur la piste de danse et il attirait bien trop les regards des gens présents. Surtout ceux d'un groupe de jeunes loups-garous. Un des leurs fit un pas en avant et les autres le poussèrent vers la piste, plus précisément vers Magnus. Le sorcier, totalement ignorant de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, continuait à danser comme si de rien n'était. Clary plongea ses lèvres dans son cocktail en jetant un regard inquiet à Izzy. Cette dernière semblait appréciée un peu trop la situation d'ailleurs, au vue de son immense sourire :

-Viens Clary, on va danser un peu, lança-t-elle son sourire atteignant ses oreilles.

Les deux filles se levèrent alors que le loup-garou ne se mette à lorgner avidement les hanches du sorcier tout en se passant la langue sur la lèvre inférieure. Il finit par se coller au sorcier et déposa ses pattes sur ses épaules. Ce dernier, les yeux fermés, totalement porté par la musique leva les mains pour les poser sur la nuque du lycanthrope, alors que ce dernier glissait ses mains jusqu'aux hanches du sorcier et collait tout son corps contre lui. Alec recracha la gorgée de cocktail qu'il venait de prendre en voyant cela :

-Alec ?

Il crispa ses doigts sur son verre jusqu'à le faire exploser. Quelques morceaux de verre se plantèrent dans sa chair mais il s'en fichait. C'était tout pour lui. Le chasseur d'ombres se leva :

-Et le voilà parti.

L'aîné Lightwood faillit renverser cinq ou six personnes pour atteindre la piste de pour repousser violement le lycanthrope :

-Bat les pattes !, cria-t-il.

Alec attrapa le poignet de Magnus qui battait des paupières, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Le chasseur d'ombres le traîna hors du club :

-Alexander ?

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre, gronda le chasseur d'ombres.

Il était furieux contre son petit-ami. Pour Alec, lorsque l'on est en couple, on ne danse pas collé/serré avec un parfait inconnu ! Et surtout, on ne le laisse pas faire lorsqu'il pose ses mains sur vous. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Par l'Ange, Magnus n'avait-il pas réagit lorsque le lycanthrope l'avait touché ?

Alec s'arrêta d'un seul coup dans la rue et le sorcier percuta son dos. Il se frotta le nez avec sa main libre :

-Alexander ?

Mais le chasseur d'ombres était perdu dans ses pensées Et si Magnus avait fait cela pour lui faire comprendre que c'était terminé entre eux ? Qu'il ne voulait plus de lui. Peut-être n'avait-il été qu'une passable, qu'un flirt dans la vie du sorcier… Non, il ne voulait pas n'être qu'une période dans la vie de Magnus. Mais que pouvait-il faire pour faire changer le sorcier d'avis ?

La main du dit sorcier se posa doucement sur sa joue, le tirant de ses pensées :

-Alexander ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin :

-Tu veux me quitter ?

Magnus eut un mouvement de recul :

-Pardon ?

-Si c'est ce que tu veux faire, dis-le-moi directement plutôt que de faire ça. Ca me fera mal mais je préfère que tu sois franc et direct. Veux-tu me quitter ?

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres de Bane. Qui avait-il de drôle ? :

-Alexander, il n'a jamais été question de te quitter. Je t'aime bien trop pour cela.

-Alors… Pourquoi as-tu laissé ce type te toucher comme il l'a fait ?

Bane le regarda avec un air joueur et fier de lui :

-Parce que je voulais te rendre jaloux. Je voulais savoir ce que tu ferais si tu te sentais attaquer sur ton territoire.

Le sourire du sorcier s'agrandit :

-Tu étais tellement sexy en colère. Tellement dominant lorsque tu l'as frappé pour l'éloigner.

Il se mordit la lèvre :

-J'en ai des frissons rien que d'en parler.

Alec cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Magnus s'était joué de lui ? Il avait osé ! Très bien. Le sorcier voulait de la jalousie ? Il voulait qu'il lui montre comment il réagissait lorsqu'on s'en prenait à ce qui était à lui ? Un pic d'excitation inattendue le rendit dur en une seconde et son corps réagit tout seul ensuite. Alec agrippa le cou du sorcier et l'obligea à rester contre lui. Magnus ronronna en sentant toute la chaleur corporelle d'Alexander contre lui ainsi que la magnifique érection de ce dernier frotter contre son bassin. Le Lightwood força sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire et il la pilla sans aucune retenue. Il allait se faire un plaisir de retirer chaque molécule que les mains du lycanthrope avaient pu laisser sur Magnus. Et il allait commencer de suite. Les mains du chasseur d'ombres glissèrent sur les hanches du sorcier pour les saisir avec force et les coller contre son bassin. Magnus gémit à cette brutalité et cette sensation.

 _« Ce corps est à moi et à personne d'autre. »,_ se dit Alec en embrassant plus violement encore son partenaire.

Il se calma un petit peu en sentant le goût du sang sur sa langue. Ses dents avaient ouvert la lèvre de son partenaire tant il les avait mal menées. Le chasseur d'ombres se recula pour contempler un Magnus rougissant et haletant :

-Ouvre un portail pour la maison maintenant, claqua le chasseur.

Le sorcier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'exécuter. Lorsqu'il fut ouvert, Alec plaqua ses deux mains à l'arrière des cuisses du sorcier et le souleva. Aussitôt son amant enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou tout en gémissant de plaisir au frottement du sexe du chasseur d'ombres contre ses fesses. Et ce frottement le fit gémir à chacun des pas de son porteur. Le portail se referma dès qu'ils l'eurent franchit. L'aîné Lightwood déposa son précieux paquet sur la grande table du salon. Il posa une main sur le côté droit de son cou alors que sa bouche embrassait la peau du côté gauche. Magnus se mordit la lèvre pour atténuer ses gémissements mais c'était peine perdue. Le chasseur d'ombres aspira un carré de peau et le marqua d'un suçon. Il recommença à plusieurs endroits un peu partout sur le cou de son amant. Personne ne pourrait ignorer à qui appartenait désormais le grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Personne. Et si quelqu'un faisait fît de ses marques, il s'en occuperait personnellement. Il ne laisserait plus personne approcher Magnus.

* * *

© 2017 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	2. Jalousie selon Magnus

Voici donc une suite de l'OS Jalousie. Ce n'était pas réellement prévu d'ailleurs ^^

Bref, j'ai besoin de votre avis.

Est-ce que vous seriez intéressés par la création d'une page facebook sur laquelle je pourrais vous donner des infos sur l'avancement des fictions ou toutes autres idées farfelues, où vous pourriez me soumettre des idées, des requêtes et bien entendu vos avis divers et variés sur… A peu près tout ce que vous voulez ?

Dites-moi si ça vous branche et si oui, je le ferais et je vous donnerai le lien sur la prochaine publication. ^^

En attendant, bonne lecture à vous.

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

OS : Jalousie selon Magnus :

Pandémonium. Samedi matin. 1h10.

Magnus Bane avait organisé une grande fête, deux jours après l'arrestation de Valentin. Il avait invité autant de monde que possible, qu'il s'agisse de créatures obscures ou de chasseurs d'ombres. Magnus adorait organisé des fêtes, mais celle-ci était bien plus satisfaisante que les autres. La vie des créatures obscures n'était plus menacée. Quel soulagement !

Le sorcier était d'autant plus heureux que son petit-ami, Alexander Gideon Lightwood avait accepté de venir. Bien gré, mal gré, mais il avait accepté. Magnus savait qu'il n'aimait pas venir au club, mais il le faisait pour lui faire plaisir.

Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn avait accueilli à bras ouverts Clary, Isabelle, Simon et Jace qui étaient venus avec Alec. Ils les avaient ensuite installés dans le meilleur coin VIP de son club. Il leur avait lui-même servi la boisson de leur choix avant de s'éclipser un moment pour saluer quelques-uns de ses invités et amis.

Il discutait avec Luke lorsqu'il aperçut Alec, accoudé au bar, attendant sans doute pour sa commande puisqu'il discutait avec Rhodes, le barman du Pandémonium. Le sorcier grimaça en voyant un jeune homme approché Alec. Et Magnus n'était pas idiot le langage corporel de l'inconnu indiquait qu'il draguait le chasseur d'ombres. Le sorcier resserra ses doigts sur verre. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait, pas du tout. Luke arqua un sourcil avant de tourner la tête pour voir ce qui semblait agacer son interlocuteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'inconnu s'éloigna d'Alec, un air désolé sur le visage. Le loup-garou reporta son regard sur Magnus :

-Moi qui pensais que les loups-garous étaient les créatures les plus possessives… Mais il semblerait que ta jalousie n'ai aucune raison d'être.

Magnus trempa ses lèvres dans son cocktail avant de dire :

-Il semblerait en effet.

Puis les mots de Luke atteignirent la partie malicieuse du cerveau du sorcier… Les loups-garous étaient effectivement connus pour être les créatures les plus jalouses… Mais qu'en était-il des chasseurs d'ombres ? :

-Excuse-moi Luke.

Le sorcier but cul-sec son cocktail avant de faire disparaitre son verre et de se jeter sur la piste de danse. Alec avait rejoint ses amis et ne prêtait pas vraiment attention aux danseurs. Jusqu'à ce que Jace ne lui donne un coup de coude pour lui désigner le sorcier qui commençait à danser. Magnus débuta doucement pour mettre ses spectateurs, et Alec, en appétit avant de laisser ses hanches se mouvoir beaucoup plus sensuellement. Le sorcier observait les réactions de son petit-ami du coin de l'œil. Et il savourait la tension qui s'installait dans ses muscles et son visage. Les chasseurs d'ombres étaient donc jaloux. Voilà qui était intéressant.

Izzy et Clary quittèrent leur canapé pour se joindre aux danseurs et Magnus fit un clin d'œil à la sœur de son petit-ami et cette dernière souri. Sans doute avait-elle comprit. Le sorcier senti la chaleur d'un corps derrière lui et des mains se poser sur ses épaules. Voilà qui était parfait. Le pauvre fou qui venait de le toucher allait lui servir à attiser un peu plus la jalousie de son homme. Il se força à laisser les mains de l'inconnu descendre sur ses hanches alors que lui-même allait nouer ses doigts derrière la nuque humide de sueur du jeune homme derrière lui. Magnus dû réprimer son rire de victoire lorsqu'Alec traversa la piste de danse pour violement écarté son partenaire des mains de l'autre, à la place, il battit des paupières pour faire celui qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il était curieux de la suite des événements :

-Bat les pattes !, cria le Lightwood.

Un long frisson remonta toute l'échine du sorcier. Par Lilith, ce qu'Alec était beau comme ça. Il transpirait de jalousie et de possessivité. Il était prêt à se battre avec un autre pour lui prouver que Magnus était à lui et à personne d'autre. Le poignet de Magnus fut enserré par les doigts d'Alec alors que ce dernier le traînait hors du club :

-Alexander ?

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre, gronda le chasseur d'ombres.

Magnus fut surpris de la sécheresse du ton employé. C'était-il brûler les doigts en jouant avec le feu ? Soudain, Alec s'immobilisa au milieu de la route et le sorcier percuta le dos de son petit-ami de plein fouet :

-Alexander ?, demanda-t-il en se frottant le nez.

Au vue de l'absence de réponse, Magnus commença sincèrement à s'inquiéter. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire cette blague à Alexander. Il était jeune et sensible.

Le sorcier se plaça face au chasseur d'ombres et posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue. Le jeune homme face à lui semblait perdu dans ses pensées :

-Alexander ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin et les prunelles d'Alec reflétaient son incompréhension :

-Tu veux me quitter ?

Le sorcier recula de quelques centimètres. La soudaineté de cette question ainsi que son idiotie l'avait complétement désarçonné :

-Pardon ?

-Si c'est ce que tu veux faire, dis-le-moi directement plutôt que de faire ça. Ça me fera mal mais je préfère que tu sois franc et direct. Veux-tu me quitter ?

Un sourire attendri et plein d'amour étira les lèvres de Magnus :

-Alexander, il n'a jamais été question de te quitter. Je t'aime bien trop pour cela.

-Alors… Pourquoi as-tu laissé ce type te toucher comme il l'a fait ?

Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn regarda son compagnon avec un air joueur et empli de fierté :

-Parce que je voulais te rendre jaloux. Je voulais savoir ce que tu ferais si tu te sentais attaquer sur ton territoire.

Il ne lui avouerait jamais qu'il avait fait ça pour tester une théorie stupide. Jamais. Et puis, il avait été tout aussi curieux de connaître les réactions d'un Alec jaloux :

-Tu étais tellement sexy en colère. Tellement dominant lorsque tu l'as frappé pour l'éloigner.

Magnus se mordit la lèvre alors que des frissons courraient sous sa peau :

-J'en ai des frissons rien que d'en parler.

Alec cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. La seconde d'après, Alec agrippa le cou du sorcier et l'obligea à rester contre lui. Le sorcier ronronna de plaisir en sentant toute la chaleur corporelle d'Alexander contre lui ainsi que la magnifique érection de ce dernier frotter contre son bassin. Ce petit jeu aurait donc plu à l'aîné des Lightwood ? Intéressant. Le chasseur d'ombres força sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire et il la pilla sans aucune retenue. Magnus se laissa aller à être dominé avec le plus grand plaisir. Il avait titillé son petit-ami et il en assumerait les conséquences… Avec plaisir si elles restaient aussi plaisantes qu'à l'heure actuelle. Les mains du chasseur d'ombres glissèrent sur les hanches du sorcier pour les saisir avec force et les coller contre son bassin. Magnus gémit à cette brutalité et cette sensation. Il en avait presque eu mal. La violence des baisers d'Alec finit par avoir raison de sa lèvre inférieur et le gout du sang se répandit sur leurs deux langues. Le Lightwood se recula et il sembla plus que comblé par ce qu'il voyait. Le sorcier avait chaud et cherchait à récupérer autant d'oxygène que possible après cette séance intense d'embrassades passionnées :

-Ouvre un portail pour la maison maintenant, claqua le chasseur.

Le sorcier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'exécuter. A peine fut-il ouvert qu'Alec souleva son sorcier en plaquant ses mains à l'arrière de ses cuisses. Magnus enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et ses bras autour de son cou tout en gémissant de plaisir lorsque le sexe du noireau frotta contre ses fesses. Et ce frottement le fit gémir à chacun des pas d'Alec. Le portail se referma dès qu'ils l'eurent franchit. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Magnus se retrouva assis sur la table du salon, Alec dévorant son cou. Magnus adorait que cette bouche soit sur son cou, sa gorge, sa nuque. Et son amant le savait. Le gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres du grand sorcier de Brooklyn dérangea Chairman Meow, qui tentait de se rendormir après l'arrivée fracassante de ses deux maîtres, et il quitta la pièce, lorsqu'Alec aspira sa peau pour lui apposer un suçon. Serait-il en train de le marquer comme sien ? Il recommença à plusieurs endroits un peu partout sur le cou de son amant.

Magnus enverrai un message à Luke demain pour lui dire qu'Alec peut se montrer aussi, vois plus, possessif et jaloux que n'importe quel loup-garou…. Enfin, si le chasseur d'ombres lui laissait le temps d'envoyer un message. Car le sorcier avait le sentiment qu'ils n'allaient pas se décoller l'un de l'autre avant de longues heures d'étreintes pour s'assurer qu'ils s'appartenaient mutuellement et complétement.

* * *

© 2017 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


End file.
